


Apologies

by Adelina_Ophelia



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Basically 1K words of angst, F/M, I apologise, Kinda soft at the end though, Protect Them Both, Ranvir is a baby, So is Gio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_Ophelia/pseuds/Adelina_Ophelia
Summary: Ranvir is emotionally fragile but holding it together. Giovanni says something in training and she has a breakdown.
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Apologies

“Sorry.”

Giovanni tried to remain patient but this was the eighth time today Ranvir had messed up the steps for their American Smooth. She knew them this morning but something happened during lunch and now she kept messing up.

“Ranvi what happened to you? You knew them this morning,” Gio replied, attempting to be relaxed but his voice came out slightly strained. 

Ranvir’s eyes immediately found a spot on the floor and she started picking at her nails, the way she does when her anxiety begins to mount and overwhelm her. “I’ll do better. I’m sorry,” Ranvir’s voice came out muted and uncertain.

Gio sighed, “It’s fine. Just keep your shoulder down.”

Still not looking up, she nodded and bit her lip. Gio sighed again, slowly losing his patience but trying to remain calm, knowing that snapping doesn’t help Ranvir learn.

“One more time, Ranvi.”

They barely got half way through the dance when Ranvir dropped her frame again, her shoulders raising again. Gio dropped his arms from around her and ran his hand agitatedly through his hair. Ranvir’s eyes dropped to the floor yet again and she avoided Giovanni’s questioning gaze. Sighing, Gio decided they needed a break.

“I’m going to go and grab us some coffee, Princess, and then we’ll start again afterwards. Okay?” Gio pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head and grabbed his coat before heading out.

While walking through the cold street to one of their favourite nearby coffee shops, Gio couldn’t figure out why Ranvir was all of a sudden getting this wrong. He knew she was nervous about the lifts but they had those sorted; or at least he thought she trusted him enough to do them. Gio knew about almost all of Ranvir’s anxieties by this point, just as she knew all of his, but this one had him stumped. She was always so confident about ballroom, she felt comfortable in his arms and this morning she was much happier. He wondered if it was something he’d done to upset her. For a moment he panicked, what if she didn’t want him anymore? What if he’d made her uncomfortable? What if she’d felt pressured last night? 

Upon arriving at the coffee shop, he quickly ordered their coffee as these thoughts began plaguing his mind. Giovanni didn’t know what he’d do if she’d changed her mind, or worse, if he’d upset her or made her feel forced in any way. He rushed back to the rehearsal studio, coffees in hand and burst through the door.

“Ranvi…” His words caught in his throat as he saw her.

Ranvir was sat crumpled on the floor against the wall with her head resting on her knees that were pressed against her chest. He could tell she was crying as her shoulders were shaking from the force of her sobs. Her phone lay discarded next to her and from the way her dancing heels were laying haphazardly she had clearly thrown them across the room. Gio’s face formed a look of utter confusion; what had happened while he was out?

Placing the coffees on the side, he slowly approached Ranvir, not completely sure of himself. He’d never seen her look so broken. Sliding down the wall next to her, he gently placed a hand on her back. She flinched and move away slightly.

“Ranvi. Baby. What did I do? Please tell me baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you or upset you. Ranvi?” As Gio continued, his voice began to sound more and more broken.

“I… I just can’t. Y...you can’t actually want me. I’m not attractive. I’m not young. I’m a tired 43 year old mother with absolutely no sex appeal,” Ranvir began to reel off a list of self-deprecating thoughts, each one making Giovanni flinch as though she was hitting him.

By the end of Ranvir’s list, Giovanni was trying desperately hard to wipe away the tears from his cheeks before she saw. He was so preoccupied with this, he hadn’t noticed that Ranvir had been looking at him for the past minute. Her tear-stained face softened when she realised both the effect her words had had on him and that he believed he was the cause of her pain.

“Giovanni?”

His eyes snapped to her face. 

In that moment, tear-stained and all, Ranvir was still the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Just as she is in the costumes for the show, the dresses she wears for GMB, hell even the big coats she wears in Westminster at winter. He absolutely adored her, not just because she was stunning, but because she was sweet, intelligent, had more energy than he could fathom, was an amazing mother, cared deeply about everyone, didn’t swoon and drool over him like most women (he actually felt rather insecure about that fact; he didn’t want that reputation) and also had a very sarcastic and witty streak that could, and would, get directed at anyone… Shit. In that exact moment, Giovanni realised he had fallen madly and deeply in love with the woman in front of him.

Ranvir’s mouth dropped open, “W...what?”

Contrary to his belief, he had said none of this in his head but aloud and Ranvir had heard it all. Every single detail. Running his fingers through his hair and gathering his courage he repeated, “I’m in love with you, Ranvi. Truly I am. I’m in love with you and everything that comes with you.”

Subconsciously, she’d always known that fact; she was a journalist and as such could profile a person entirely in one conversation, sometimes even less than that. Hearing it from his mouth was different though, this was big and scary. Even bigger and scarier than sleeping with him for the first time. More so than introducing him to Tushaan for the first time. This was important. This was… She carefully surveyed his eyes and his posture and the soft and gentle, yet concerned, look on his face.

“I’m in love with you too, Gio.”

This was a promise of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> It actually physically hurt writing this pain. So naturally I ended it with declarations of love because these two are soft.


End file.
